1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of wireless communication devices having removable panels, and more particularly to a latching assembly of a wireless communication device for securing a removable panel onto the wireless communication device. The instant invention relates to a contemporarily filed application titled “LATCHING ASSEMBLY FOR REMOVABLE PANEL OF A PORTABLE ELECTRONIC DEVICE” and having the same assignee with the instant application.
2. Prior Art
Removable panels are often provided for wireless communication devices such as mobile phones, to enable users to change the aesthetic appearance of their mobile phones. A user may from time to time want to remove an old panel from a base cover, and install a new fashionable panel on the base cover instead. The new panel must be attached firmly and securely.
Currently, removable panels of wireless communication devices are often fixed on the base covers by means of their own structures. An example is the removable panel of mobile phone model no. OT310 marketed by ALCATEL. A top of the removable panel is bent to define a holding portion, and a hook protrudes from an inner surface of the holding portion. A bottom of the removable panel has two projections, and opposite sides of the removable panel have a plurality of detents. The projections and the detents protrude from a flange of the removable panel. Corresponding to the structure of the removable panel, the base cover defines a notch, two grooves, and a plurality of slots. The notch is located at a top of an engaging surface_of the base cover. The grooves are located at a bottom of the engaging surface. The slots are located at two opposite sides of the engaging surface. In assembly, two projections are first inserted into the grooves and retained therein. The hook is then inserted into the notch, with the detents being received in the slots. The hook is firmly engaged in the notch, and the detents are securely engaged in the slots. Thus the removable panel is firmly fixed to the base cover. In disassembly, the hook is first disengaged from the notch, with the detents being removed from the slots. The projections are then pulled out from two grooves. The removable panel is thus fully_detached from the base cover.
It is important for the removable cover to not only be firmly_retained in the base cover, but also to be easily removed when needed. The removable panel of the above-described mobile phone requires a good deal of force to be applied in order for it to be detached, because of the firm attachment structure as described above. The removable panel is easily damaged if excessive force is applied, both in the process of detaching the removable panel and attaching the removable panel.
Therefore, in order to overcome the above-described problems, a latching assembly for a removable panel of a wireless communication device is desired.